Ahora o nunca
by saa-chann
Summary: Me tomaré la libertad de no escribir sobre el argumento de este one-shot, ya que estoy convencida de que explicar su contenido estropearía la lectura.


Naruto no me pertenece y demás.

Disfruten de la lectura.

* * *

Se peinaba y se peinaba pero su cabello rubio parecía estar rebelde. Suspiró, dejando el peine en una mesita cercana al lado de una pequeña libreta de cuero marrón.

.

_Naruto entró en su casa, la cual compartía con la chica de pelo rosa. La halló sentada en su cama, pensativa._

_- Mira lo que he comprado.- dijo el chico tendiéndole la bolsa que llevaba._

_La chica al abrirla vio una pequeña libreta de cuero marrón. Miró a su amigo._

_- ¿ Qué se supone que quieres que haga con esto?_

_El chico le sonrió._

_- Ya lo verás._

************************

Miró una vez más el reloj. Mierda, esta atrasada solo faltaba cinco minutos para que su novio Shikamaru la fuera a buscar y ella todavía no se había vestido. Sacó un bonito traje negro de su armario y se comenzó a vestir.

- ¡¡INO!! Tu novio ya está aquí.- oyó la voz de su madre que le gritó desde el pasillo.

Se terminó de poner rimel en los ojos, se echó el último vistazo en el espejo y salió a toda prisa.

Shikamaru la estaba esperando en la puerta de su hogar. Debía reconocer que estaba muy guapo, el negro le quedaba tan bien. Llegó hasta él y lo abrazó fuertemente. Los ojos le comenzaban a picar y los sentía húmedos, miró hacia arriba intentando no llorar. Se lo había prometido.

.

_- Todo irá bien.- le dijo Sakura sonriendo a su amiga mientras se sentaba en uno de los sillones de su despacho._

_- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso frentona?.- dijo la rubia mientras las lágrimas corrían por su rostro._

_La chica de pelo rosa la miró con una mueca de enfado._

_- No quiero que llores. Prométeme que no llorarás._

_La rubia asintió._

_- Te lo prometo._

_Después de todo era su mejor amiga._

************************

_- ¿Sabes?, Nunca he hecho puenting.- le dijo Sakura a su rubio amigo._

_El chico sonrió._

_- Pues ya sabes lo que hay que hacer._

************************

Se ató su ahora largo cabello negro en una alta cola. Se miró al espejo dándose los últimos retoques y se quedó viendo sus grandes ojos perlas.

.

_Sakura estaba sentada frente a Hinata tomándose un café._

_- Quiero pedirte un favor.- comenzó a decir la chica de pelo rosa.- Sé que quieres mucho a Naruto, por eso quiero pedirte que cuides de él y no le dejes cometer ninguna estupidez._

_La chica de pelo negro asintió._

_- Lo haré.- dijo tartamudeando mientras se sonrojaba._

************************

_Era de noche y hacía frío. Naruto le había vendado los ojos y la había cargado en su espalda. No sabía dónde la llevaba. Sintió como el chico había parado y la había bajado. Le quitó la venda de los ojos y unos cuantos mechones de su cabello rosa de su rostro. __La chica miró a su alrededor, maravillada con lo que veía, era hermoso._

_- La aurora boreal.- dijo la chica asombrada._

************************

Sonó el timbre, el chico salió de su ensimismamiento, seguro que era Hinata que lo venía a buscar.

Cogió la pequeña libreta de cuero marrón y bajó la escalera.

.

_No había recordado escalar tanto en su vida. Ni siquiera en una misión de rango S. Miró hacia ella, estaba mucho más arriba que él. Maldijo su perfecto control de chakra. No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo escalando, solo sabía que se le había hecho eterno. Cuando consiguió llegar a la cima Sakura llevaba un buen rato esperándolo. Miraron la vista, se podía ver todo Konoha y más._

_- La montaña más alta.- dijo la chica sacando la libreta de cuero marrón._

***********************

Llegaban cinco minutos tarde. Hizo una mueca de fastidio, no le gustaba llegar tarde. Pero desde que comenzó a salir con Tenten no había llegado puntual a ningún lado. Siguieron caminando. Ya estaban llegando, podían ver a todos sus amigos, todos los de su generación.

- Neji, Tenten, por fin llegan.- les dijo Lee.

***********************

_-¿Lanzarse con un paracaídas?.- leyó el chico._

_Luego se giró a mirarla y sonrió.-¿Cuándo lo hacemos?._

**********************

Ya habían llegado todos. Neji y Tenten eran los que faltaban. Se pusieron en marcha. Durante el camino nadie habló. Todos estaban metidos en sus pensamientos.

.

_Abrieron la puerta de su habitación sin siquiera tocar. La chica de pelo rosa entró, llevaba una jeringa en la mano. Se la dio al chico, estaba seria. Extendió su brazo derecho en dirección a Naruto._

_- Tienes que buscar una vena, luego inyecta la jeringa ahí.- le dijo la chica con voz sombría._

_El chico hizo exactamente lo que le pedía, lágrimas caían de sus ojos. Sabia que Sakura le estaba enseñando como hacerlo, para cuando ella no pudiera._

**********************

La gran verja que daba a la entrada ya estaba abierta, así que entraron silenciosos hasta que pudieron divisar la figura de sus senséis, de la Hokage y algunas enfermeras del hospital. Todos estaban en silencio, guardando respeto y entonces, empezó la ceremonia.

.

_Saltaban velozmente de árbol en árbol, ya casi llegaban. La chica de pelo rosa miró a su amigo. Lo quería tanto. Se pararon en la frontera con la aldea de la Arena. Se miraron y separaron sus dos pies, uno a cada lado de las fronteras._

_- Un pie en Konoha y otro en la Arena.- dijo Naruto._

_- Estar en dos sitios a la vez.- dijo la chica._

**********************

Era de noche. Todos se habían ido, pero él simplemente no podía moverse de allí. La iba a echar tanto de menos. Tenía su rostro cubierto de lágrimas, jamás en su vida pensó que pudiera llorar tanto, hasta llegó a pensar que podría morir de deshidratación. Sintió unos pasos acercarse, ya sabía quién era, esa presencia era demasiado conocida para él.

- ¿Has venido a pelear conmigo, Sasuke?.- dijo el chico rubio sin siquiera girarse.

- Que va, también era mi amiga, ¿recuerdas?.

El rubio seguía mirando aquella lápida que se encontraba frente a él. Leyó una vez más el nombre que estaba inscrito en ella: _Sakura Haruno._

No se lo creía. Todavía esperaba que su amiga apareciera delante de él diciendo que era una broma pesada.

- ¿Cómo...-empezó a preguntar Sasuke.

- Una enfermedad terminal.- le cortó Naruto antes de que terminara la pregunta

Suspiró y miró por primera vez en lo que había llegado al moreno.

- Sasuke, quiero pedirte un favor.- empezó a decir el rubio apretando contra su pecho una pequeña libreta de cuero marrón.

**********************

Se puso el abrigo negro, ese día hacía bastante frío. Cogió las llaves de su casa y una pequeña libreta de cuero marrón. Cuando llegó al cementerio pareciese que Konoha en peso estaba ahí y no era de extrañar, el sexto Hokage había muerto. Se echó para atrás los mechones de cabello negro que le caían por la cara y suspiró, odiaba las multitudes.

Hacía ya ocho años que había vuelto a la aldea.

Hacía ya seis años en los que nombraron a su rubio amigo en Hokage.

Hacía cinco meses en los que empezó la guerra. La misma guerra que había acabado con su amigo. Su amigo, que murió por salvar a toda esta gente que ahora estaba aquí mostrando su respeto hacia él. Desde que lo conoció sabía que llegaría lejos, muy lejos.

Cuando la ceremonia acabó ya era de noche, como aquella vez. Observó la lápida de su amigo, la cual estaba muy cerca de la de su antigua compañera. Sonrió de medio lado. Hoy cumpliría el favor que le pedió su amigo.

Sacó la pequeña libreta de cuero marrón de un bolsillo de su abrigo. La abrió. Leyó la primera página, tenía un gran título en el que se podía leer:

_" Cosas que hay que hacer antes de morir"._

A continuación había una gran lista que ocupaba casi toda las hojas de la libreta. Todas las cosas de la lista estaban tachadas.

_- Hacer puenting_

_- Escalar la montaña más alta_

_- Estar en dos sitios a la vez_

_- Lanzarse con un paracaídas_

Siguió pasando las hojas. Se paró en una que le llamó la atención.

_- Traer a Sasuke de vuelta._

Sonrió al ver que estaba tachada junto con las otras. Naruto siempre conseguía lo que se proponía. Siguió pasando las hojas hasta llegar al final de la lista. Había una última frase que no estaba tachada, la frase que estaba buscando.

Miró hacia las lápidas de sus amigos, estaban tan juntas que parecían una sola. Sacó un bolígrafo de su bolsillo, lo destapó y tachó la última frase.

- _Enterrarme con una gran persona._

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado este one-shot.

Si quieren dejar su comentario, apreten ese botoncito con letras verde que hay más abajo.

No dejen de leer mi fic **El Regreso **y con esto último me despido mis queridos lectores.

Hasta que nos volvamos a leer.


End file.
